memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Starfleet Modernization Program
The Starfleet Modernization Program was a standardization project by the Federation Starfleet, implemented in the early 2370s. The project was implemeted as a result of the increasing number of wars the Federation was fighting and the increasing need for more warships designs in Starfleet, rather than explorer designs. The project was criticised by many Starfleet officers for its supposed "militarization" of Starfleet. The name also referred to starships developed as a part of the project. History Origins Starfleet consisted mainly of small frigates built mainly for exploration. As conflicts with other factions increased in the mid-to-late 24rd century, such as the Cardassians, Borg, and the Dominion, the need for mainly warship designs became clear. Ship types ''Defiant'' class The ''Defiant''-class starship, officially an escort, began development around 2367 as a small, highly-powered, heavily-armed warship intended to defend the United Federation of Planets against the Borg. The Defiant prototype was pulled out of storage in 2371 when the Dominion threat emerged. After several upgrades by Deep Space 9 Chief of Operations Miles O'Brien, the ship was deemed worthy of use and more ships of the class were constructed. This class was the first of four classes in the Starfleet Modernization Program. ''Sovereign'' class The ''Sovereign''-class starship was introduced in the late 24th century, showcasing some of Starfleet's most recent technological advances. As of 2387, there were 87 starships of this class in service. ''Prometheus'' class The ''Prometheus'' class was a Federation starship class in service to Starfleet designed for deep-space tactical assignments. It was one of the most advanced Starfleet vessels in operation during the latter half of the 24th century. ''Titanic class The [[Titanic class|''Titanic class]] was a Federation starship class in service to Starfleet in the late 24th century. The first Titanic class ship was commissioned in the year 2378. As of 2387, ten Titanic ''class ships had been built. By 2388, the ''Titanic class was decommissioned by Starfleet, the class was criticised by many Starfleet officers, including Typhuss James Kira and Julian Bashir for its supposed "militarization" of Starfleet. All ten Titanic ''class starships were also decommissioned by Starfleet and the auto-destruct systems on all ten ''Titanic ''class starships were activated, all ten ships were destroyed. ''Vesta class The ''Vesta''-class was type of Federation Starfleet starship in service from 2380. The class was designated a multi-mission explorer and was test-bed for a number of experimental technologies, including quantum slipstream drive. As of February 2381 there were seven vessels of the class in service. ''Daedalus'' class The ''Daedalus''-class, also known as the BC-304 or 304 or Daedalus class warship, is a class of deep space carrier built by the Federation in 2379. As of 2387, twelve Daedalus-class warships had been built. These 304s are the ''Daedalus'', ''Odyssey'', ''Korolev'', ''Apollo'', ''Sun Tzu'', ''Orion'', ''Janet Fraiser'', ''Aurora'', ''Tria'', ''Phoenix'', ''Jacob Carter'' and the ''George Hammond''. As of 2387, twelve Daedalus class starships are known to be in active service. One 304 the ''Sojourner'' was destroyed in 2387 during the Battle of Capella IV by the Narada. ''Jellyfish'' class ]] The ''Jellyfish'' class was a class of experimental red matter powered intertemporal spacecraft that was created by the United Federation of Planets in the late 24th century. The Jellyfish class was created with the intention of being used as part of scientific as well as exploration missions. Starfleet was working with the creators of the ship in order to determine which of the ship systems were capable of being adapted for use by the Federation. ''Nova'' class refit The ''Nova'' class was a type of Federation science vessel and scout starship, originally designed for short-range and limited duration research missions such as planetary or system surveys. First entering service in 2368, through the Modernization Program numerous ships of the class were refitted into multipurpose warships. The [[USS Dauntless (NCC-72404)|USS Dauntless]] was the first of the Nova-class ships to be refitted. Category:Earth organizations Category:Federation organizations Category:Starfleet Modernization Program